


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Beltenebra



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Ritsuka wants his first Christmas date with Mafuyu to be perfect, this may be more challenging than he anticipated.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Happy Winter Holidays! I loved this little anime and these boys were a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy this!

“Oh good, you’re not sleeping yet.” 

Ritsuka plopped down next to Mafuyu in their normal spot in the stairwell. It had gotten considerably chillier in there since the season turned which was less than ideal for guitar practice but did usually mean that Mafuyu immediately scooted over to duck under Ritsuka’s arm for a warm-up cuddle. 

He raised his arm and as expected Mafuyu moved over and tucked his face into the curve of Ritsuka’s shoulder with a tiny happy sigh.

“Don’t nap yet, ok?” 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” the sleepy murmur he got in return didn’t bode well.

“I have an important question!”

“Hmmm?”

They had been dating since summer and while things had been going very well, Ritsuka was also aware that one of the first big seasonal milestones was rapidly approaching. Christmas was less than two weeks away and Ritsuka needed a plan.

“So it’s almost Christmas. What would you like to do? 

“Hmmm… for Christmas?”

“Yeah, is there a present you want?”

Mafuyu made a small thinking sound and Ritsuka let the silence stretch, knowing that he’d get an answer when Mafuyu was ready. After a minute or two, his reply came still slightly muffled in Ristuka’s uniform jacket. 

“I want to have a Christmas date at home. Just us.”

Ritsuka’s mind flooded with visions of him and Mafuyu cuddling under the kotatsu, eating Christmas cake, and watching silly holiday variety programs. It was beyond cheesy but he couldn’t help the small smile he could feel spreading across his face. 

“Yeah, we can do that. No problem.” 

Mafuyu blinked up at him, his sleepy expression betraying nothing out of the ordinary. 

“And I want to have sex.” 

Ritsuka choked on his breath, sputtering in a totally uncool way and trying to cover it with a cough. A quick flash of the inside of his mind showed him his various personas all just running around in a blind panic. 

“We’ve definitely been doing… some sex… stuff.” 

They were two teen-aged guys who’d been dating for a few months now. It would have been a little odd if they hadn’t done anything yet. Ritsuka didn’t really think of himself as a virgin anymore. When they were alone at one of their houses they would play games and watch TV and of course practice and write songs and all of the normal stuff. But now there was almost always some of the other stuff as well. 

Kissing, a lot of kissing. Ritsuka really liked kissing. And it’s probably a good thing Ritsuka never considered how good someone else’s guitar calluses would make someone’s hands feel on his dick because now he was a little obsessed. He also never thought he would enjoy sucking dick so much but he had been learning a lot about himself lately. 

He could feel his cheeks burning under Mafuyu’s calm stare. Doing the stuff was great, so great. Better than he had thought it would be and he had thought about it… a lot. But why did they have to _talk_ about it? 

Mafuyu tilted his head to the side slightly, an insanely cute gesture that Ritsuka would never admit reminded him of Mafuyu’s fluffy dog, Kendama.

“Mmm-hmm, but you know, like… everything.” 

The corner of Mafuyu’s lips quirked up. That jerk was laughing at him! He went on blithely, as if he were totally unaware that Ritsuka was melting into a puddle of mortification.

“I guess it’s my turn to teach you. Don’t worry, you’ll learn quickly.” 

They were at school and talking about sex. This might actually kill him. Could you die of embarrassment? 

Mafuyu’s smile turned into a wicked smirk that Ritsuka had never seen on him before. It was definitely doing some things to him. Which Mafuyu probably knew because he smiled wider and continued. 

“I’m sure you’ll be good at it. It’s all about grip. And fingering. And… rhythm.” 

Ritsuka had never in his life been so happy to hear the bell signaling the end of lunch, he had no idea what he would’ve said. Mafuyu stood up and stretched a bit, totally normal, like he hadn’t just propositioned Ritsuka at school. Ritsuka grabbed his school bag and slung it across his chest to hide his inevitable boner. Mafuyu noticed and chuckled quietly. He always wore oversized cardigans and never seemed to have that problem, the jerk. 

“Meet you at the usual spot to head to practice?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Mafuyu did lean up to press a soft kiss to Ritsuka’s cheek before they headed back to class so he guesses he could forgive him. 

Part one of his task was done. He knew what he had to do. He tried to ignore the nervous excitement buzzing in the pit of his stomach. Project Best Christmas Ever was in progress. Now he had to do some research. 

The next day Ritsuka found himself knocking on Akihiko’s door. He had checked some things out on the internet last night and there was… a lot. And he didn’t really have a good way of verifying what was helpful information and what was… something else entirely.

Akihiko answered the door with slightly raised eyebrows. “Hey kid. Are you here to pick up that CD we were talking about the other day?”

Ristuka fidgeted for a second, trying to figure out how his approach.

Akihiko leaned down a little, scanning Ritsuka more closely. “Your face looks weird. _Please_ tell me you’re here to borrow a CD.” 

“Well, sempai… I um. Me and Mafuyu are together and - I mean, you know we’re together -” 

“Stop right there,” Akihiko held up a hand. “I am afraid I know exactly what specific thing you want detailed information about and while I support you and Mafuyu and want you both to be happy and safe, I am 100% not the right person for this.” 

He smiled wryly and went on, “I’m happy to talk about your sappy feelings all day but this is something else entirely, you know?” 

Ritsuka couldn’t help the disappointment that crept in, his shoulders slumping a bit. He should’ve known this wouldn’t be easy.

Akihiko patted him consolingly. “It’s ok, kid. You know who would be much better to ask?” 

“Haruki-sempai?” 

“Ding ding ding! You got it.” Akihiko grinned, leaning against the doorframe, considering. “Maybe just give him a day or two before you spring this on him, yeah?”

“Ok” 

“Ok, I’ll see you at the next practice.” Akihiko nodded in a clear dismissal, “ Now hit the road, I need to make a phone call.” 

“Thanks, sempai.” 

Ristuka could kind of imagine how that conversation might have gone but he was very very happy he would never have to know for sure. 

Haruki was a little skittish at their next practice, clearly expecting what was coming later. But practice went smoothly and they had another live show date booked for the week after Christmas so everyone was in high spirits. 

After practice, Ritsuka sent Mafuyu off with a squeeze of his hand and plans to meet up the next day to check out some music shops in Shimokitazawa. 

Akihiko took off as soon as they were finished with a quick wink at Ritsuka, avoiding the irritated glare Haruki had been giving him. 

“Avoiding jerk, making me do all of the weird stuff,” Haruki grumbled under his breath and he packed up his bass. “As if I don’t do enough for all of you already.” 

Ritsuka cleared his throat, preparing himself for what would possibly be the most awkward conversation of his young life. “Um, Haruki-sempai -” 

Haruki abandoned his guitar case, turning with a sigh, “Yes, Ritsuka, I have been thoroughly informed about your very specific request.” He fished in his messenger bag, pulling out a slim packet of typed pages, holding it out for Ritsuka to take. 

“Please wait until you get home to read it. It should be… all the information you need. Reputable sources and everything. If you have more questions, _please_ don’t ask me. I can’t like…” he looked off to the side, “verify any of that personally, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ritsuka agreed, clutching the pages to his chest. 

“And hey,” Haruki scrunched up his nose, narrowing his eyes at Ritsuka in scrutiny. “I know love is great and all, but if all of your new songs end up unapologetically horny, you have to answer to me. So don’t get too carried away, got it?”

Ristuka swallowed hard. “Got it.” 

“The things I do for you kids,” Haruki grumbled good-naturedly.

“Thank you, sempai” Ristuka responded automatically. 

He wasn’t expecting the sudden blush that lit Haruki’s cheeks aflame. “Hey! I’m not your sempai when it comes to this, ok?! I’m not gay sex sempai!” 

Ritsuka couldn’t help but laugh, it caught him off guard and he found himself nearly doubled over with mirth. And after a minute Haruki couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Ok, ok. It’s late. Time to head home.”

“Yes, yes. Thanks again.”

Haruki had turned to start throwing things in his bag. He gave Ritsuka a wave over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Please _never_ give me details!” 

Ritsuka chuckled to himself all the way to the train.

While he was very glad he was prepared, it turns out Ritsuka hadn’t needed to worry so much. Christmas was… pretty magical. He and Mafuyu were more in love than ever and he couldn’t wait for the next year together. 

He was very sure that he and Mafuyu were extra annoying at their next practice. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other, throwing little glances back and forth across the practice studio, finding excuses for tiny brushes of their hands. Haruki and Akihiko graciously ignored the hell out of them, Haruki only rolling his eyes when he thought they weren’t looking. 

They waited until the older members went out for a smoke break to slip the Christmas gifts they bought as a thank you into their bags. 

Ritsuka remembered giggling with Mafuyu while writing out the cards, ‘Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, sempai. We hope the next year will bring you as much happiness as you’ve helped give us.’ 

“We probably have like 5 minutes until they’re back,” Mafuyu pointed out with a sly smile before pulling Ritsuka down into a steamy kiss.

Ritsuka happily followed him into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mafuyu and tugging him in closer. Now that he’d lost some of his inhibitions it was probably only a matter of time before their sempai walked in on them but Ritsuka really couldn’t bring himself to care. All the versions of himself were currently on board with the ‘kissing the hell out of his boyfriend’ plan. Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
